Electric power tools both for do-it-yourselfers and for craftsmen must be suitable for many different purposes, if they are to find enough customers. For the most various purposes of the electric power tool, retrofitting of the electric power tool may be needed from one intended use to another, and as much as possible such retrofitting should be feasible without an additional tool. Besides retrofitting that can be done quickly and simply on the tool and is preferably feasible via snap closures or bayonet mounts, there is a need on an electric power tool to be able to move the electric power tool along a guide as well, to enhance the quality of the work done, such as the course of a cut or the location of a milled opening.
Copying sleeves used until now, which can be used as slip-on tools on electric power tools, require a complicated receptacle on the bearing foot of the tool. If the slip-on tool for instance is copying sleeves, then when used in interior completion or renovation, they have to be changed oftenxe2x80x94for instance whenever single or multiple electrical outlets have to be installed in room walls or bearing building walls. The frequent change of vertical collar openings to be placed at different diameters in interior completion or renovation is time-consuming and tedious. A complicated receptacle demands additional time and when done often on the electric power tool is a weak point of the tool, which makes such an electric power tool combination more vulnerable to malfunction.
Electric power tools used in interior completion or renovation should, however, be sturdy in design and should have copying sleeve receptacles that are easy to change by simply being slipped onto the electric power tool.
The advantages associated with the embodiment of the invention are considered above all to be that the electric power tool can now be guided along a guide rail on a guide groove shaped out in the support foot or in the bearing face thereof on the workpiece.
The closing edge of the guide rail can function as a reference edge for longitudinal guidance of the tool or can serve to position the electric power tool, with a tool insert received in it, relative to the workpiece. To make longitudinal guidance along the guide rail easier, the groove provided in the support, represented for instance by two aligned notches on the circumference, can be let by positive engagement into a guide rib embodied on a guide rail, so that lateral displacement of the electric power tool along with the insert tool received on it is possible along the guide rib. The guide rail can be embodied as a universally usable tool with an integrated template function, by the provision of different templates of different diameters. With it, workpieces can be cut or milled flush, the workpieces comprising the most various materials, such as plaster, wood, wood materials, whether they invoke solid wood or particle boards or the like. The closing edge of the guide rail provided with a guide rib can advantageously serve as a reference edge. On the other hand, by means of a guide rail with an integrated template function, this can for instance serve as a milling template for vertical collar fittings to be provided in room wails or in bearing building walls. The usual mill opening diameters for vertical collar diameters can be provided on the template. Milling can now be done in a straight line along the guide rib of the guide rail by simply mounting the support of the electric power tool.
On the support foot of the tool configured according to the invention, a copying sleeve can be received in a simple way on detent means or encircling grooves provided there, which act as a receiving element for a slip-on-type tool attachment. The tool attachments that can be slipped on and locked on the bearing face in the manner of a bayonet mount can be rotated in the manner of a bayonet mount, after a slip-on motion done in the vertical direction, by a few degrees in the circumferential direction of the electric power tool and are reliably fixed directly in their working position.
The copying sleeves serving as slip-on tools are slip-on-type elements; they are preferably made from plastic, and on their circumference, in the region of a drive mechanism extending all the way around and beginning at the bottom face, they are provided with a number of detent tongues. The flexibility of the detent tongues on the drive mechanism of the slip-on tool can be enhanced by providing that the various detent tongues provided on the drive mechanism are surrounded on both sides by openings, so that the detent tongues per se, as plastic components, intrinsically have a certain amount of elasticity, which reinforces a snap-in motion. The detent tongues can for instance be oriented at an angle of 90xc2x0 from one another on the template-like top-mounted element, so that the slip-on element is fixed at four points along the circumference of the bearing face. The bottom region of the template-like slip-on element made from plastic can be adjusted variously, depending on the desired machining depth of the insert tool received in the chuck of the electric power tool. By way of the configuration of the bottom region, that is, the thickness of the bottom region of the template, the machining depth can be adjusted by the insert tool on the one hand; on the other hand, advantageously, a vertical adjuster is received on the side of the electric power tool. The vertical adjuster includes an attachment element, on which, with an opening, the annular support surrounding the tool receptacle is embodied.
On the vertical guide, a screw is provided, extending in a longitudinal groove and fixable with stool or via a capstan screw; the vertical guide is embodied as a groovelike profile. Thus the spacing of the electric power tool, or of the insert tool received in it, from the bearing face of the support can be adjusted, so that with the vertical adjuster, the machining depth by the tool insert is also adjustable.